Dream wedding
by 4evershows
Summary: This is a future fic between Nate and Serena. Just one shot. Enjoy...


Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

Author's note : I kept reading gossip girl spoiler for the next episode, and it doesn't look so good for N and S relationship. I don't why they keep separate Nate and Serena. It is so obvious that they are meant to be together since they were little. And I don't like Serena relationship with Dan. It is too weird. They are basically brother and sister without blood related. And they are sharing a brother. Such a messed up relationship. So I made this future fic between Nate and Serena and hope that they will be there someday. This is just one shot.

* * *

Serena and Nate are got back together after they broke up because of one Jenny Humphrey. They never thought of that. Jenny got back after summer ended, she became totally different person. She realized her mistake before. And the way she makes amends for it is to bring the couples back together. Serena and Nate. Chuck and Blair. It's certainly not that easy. They all already dated other people. And the girls are totally hated her. They not even wanted to see her. So she works her way with the guys. She did the Blair Waldorf's scheming to end Nate and his girlfriend's relationship, also Chuck and his girlfriend. Full Upper East side's way. After that, she persuaded the guys to chase their girls back. Not that hard after that, because well, they all still loved one another.

Serena forgave Jenny because she helped her and Nate got back together again. They became sister again. But it's not that easy with Blair. Well, Blair Waldorf was not the forgiving type. But she has been a little nice to Jenny lately.

After they got back together, Serena and Nate relationship moving very quickly. Nate moved out from the Empire and bought an apartment for him and Serena. They moved in together.

Their relationship is never been easy. When you have a girlfriend that looked like Serena Van Der Woodsen, is not an easy thing. Guys always approached her nonstop. One of them is always be Carter Baizen, that never given up on Serena no matter how many times she rejected him. And for a guy likes Nate Archibald, even not many as the guys that approached Serena, there are some girls that chased him too. So jealousy is always there in their relationship.

But it's not at summer. Summer is always their season. They will go away together at summer. Away from Blair and Chuck. Serena will threaten Nate not to tell Blair about their summer destination. And Blair always managed to get it out from Nate. She is Blair Waldorf, nonetheless. And then Blair will forced Chuck to take a leave from work and joined Serena and Nate.

Serena and Nate are in their hotel room at Milan when they hear a knocking, after they put 'do not disturb' sign in their door. Serena looked at Nate, who conveniently ready to step into the bathroom. " Nate!"

" She's Blair!" Nate only can said that as an excuse. He quietly walked back again in the room, and gave his girlfriend the most handsomely smile that he has.

" It's not going to work this time. Every time, Nate! Every time!" Serena pouted as she opened the door and let her best friend and her step brother come in.

" Don't you get bored avoiding us every year." Blair walked proudly into the room.

" We spent the whole year together, Blair. We liked double Siamese twin." Serena walked to Nate and sat in his lap. It's hard to stay mad at Nate when they're in summer.

" I'm so offended, S. You should be happy that we chose you guys to be with." The guys just smirked at each other as their girls bickering at each other.

" You should make some friends, B." Serena said.

Blair rolled her eyes. " I have friends. I have a plenty of friends."

They all looked at Blair. " Tell me one name of your friend." Nate also opened his mouth.

Blair gave him her Blair Waldorf looks that makes him regret to open his mouth. " You two are my best friends."

" Except us." Serena added too.

" Milan is prettier than the last time we're here, don't you think?" Blair ignored them and changed the subject. " We'll have so much fun here."

" I think you mean so much shopping, dear." Chuck said.

When hear the word shopping, the girls looked at each other and laughed. They are the best friend. And they need their girl friend to shopping. They spent their summer together again.

But Serena learns from her mistake. The next year Serena doesn't even tell Nate about their vacation destination so he can't told Blair about it. So they have their own summer just the two of them. No matter how many times they were fought, they never tired of each other.

They were 23 when Nate finally proposed at Serena after Serena's graduation party. Nate already graduated a year before. The proposing wasn't as romantic as Nate planned. When you proposed to Serena Van Der Woodsen, it won't be easy. Serena wasn't the kind of girl that ever thought of marriage. Her mom's marriages are definitely wasn't the right example. The proposing went down with a lot of yelling and throwing stuff at each other. When that happen is almost zero percentage for her to say yes to Nate. But Nate then said something to her that makes her change her mind.

" Fine, if you don't want to get married. We are just going to lives here together forever. We don't have to get married. It's not a big deal for me. No matter what we are, I just wanted to be with you. I knew it was you from the beginning. I never wanted anyone else. It's always been you. That is always enough for me, Serena. You're always enough."

Serena smiled as he said that. And she told him that she just wanted to be with him too and that he always be enough for her. She accepted the ring from Nate. But she also told him that the wedding won't happen anytime soon.

But a year later they already planned their wedding, after Blair and Chuck's wedding a few months before. Blair is Serena's maid of honor as Chuck is definitely Nate's best man. Blair is the one that makes sure everything went well with Serena and Nate's wedding preparation.

Serena looked her reflection in the mirror. She wears the Vera Wang white wedding dress that lies on the floor. Her make up is already perfect. " You never looked so beautiful." Dan Humphrey, the guy that she thought might be the one, stand in the door. He took a step closer to her.

Their relationship is not as close as like they used to after the kiss incident that makes her and Nate broke up. She took her distance from him. And without she realizing it, their distance already too far. Sometimes they will meet at the family event, but never close like they used to.

Serena smiled at him. " Thank you."

He walked closer to her. " I just want to say congratulation for you and Nate's happy day."

" Thank you again, then." Between the two of them there's nothing else to say. They used to speak occasionally. It feels weird now.

" How is little Milo? It's been a long time since the last I saw him." Serena tried to make a conversation with him.

Milo is Dan's daughter with Georgina. They aren't together. Dan is still with Vanessa. For now. But Georgina hasn't stopped for trying to get Dan yet.

" He's naughty." Dan smiled. " Like any of other boys."

" And the thing between the three of you?" Serena asked.

Dan knows that she is referring to his unusual situation with his girls, that how Nate liked to call them. " We're still hang in there."

" So when you and Vanessa will be followed us?"

" When we're ready. We're not really there yet." Dan said. Dan loved Vanessa. Always has been. But his love to Serena is different. And even he's with Vanessa, he always had feeling for Serena. He just kept it a secret because she got back with Nate, and he reconciled with Vanessa.

" Well, don't be too long. You two have dated for a while now." She smiled again.

" She looks so beautiful in that wedding dress. But she isn't my bride." Dan thought sadly.

" Serena." Blair walked into the room. She spotted Dan. " What are you doing here, Humphrey? The bride needs to get married. So sit outside like any other guest."

Dan just shook his head. He's already gotten used to Blair's snarl. And that she's pregnant right now, she's getting worst. " Once again, congratulation, Serena." Dan said to Serena. And then he walked out the room.

Blair looked at her best friend and smiled. " So the soon to be Mrs. Archibald, are you ready?"

Serena smiled widely at her. " Never been more ready."

Blair hugged her carefully so she didn't ruin Serena's dress. " I'm so happy for you, S. Finally you found your happy ending."

" I should know. He was there all along."

Blair pulled out and looked at Serena. " It's a journey that we should took. How can you know at age four that the boy who pulled your ponytail is going to be your husband."

Serena laughed. " That was Chuck. My Nate is the boy who gave me chocolate when I cried."

" Yeah, Nate just so much nicer than Chuck. That's way I chose him in the first place." Suddenly Blair burst out in laughter. " Do you realize that you're about to marry my ex boyfriend?"

Serena laughed too. " So much had happened. I didn't even remember it anymore."

" So did I. It's been a long time ago."

" But it always like this." Serena said. Blair looked Serena with a puzzled look. " Always the four of us." Blair smiled and hugged her again.

" Well, the girls cried together again. I wondered if you two do the same thing at my wedding." Chuck suddenly appeared with his classic Chuck Bass's smirk.

" Our wedding." Blair corrected him. Blair looked at her husband. " Is it time?"

Chuck nodded. " Nate will be walk down the isle in two minutes."

" Come on, Chuck! Blair!" Jenny appeared from behind the door and called Blair and Chuck.

Jenny is Serena's one of bridesmaid. She will walk down with Eric who is Nate's groomsman. " You looked so beautiful, sis." Jenny smiled at her and turned back, as Rufus appeared in front of Serena.

" You're such a beautiful bride." Rufus said to Serena. Serena smiled. " Shall we?" Rufus handed out his hand to Serena, and helped her stand in her long wedding dress. They walked hand in hand then stopped in front of the church door to wait for the clue to come in.

Serena turned to Rufus. " Thank you, Rufus. For walk me down the isle."

Rufus smiled at her. " It should be me who said thank you. You chose me to walk you down the isle. Your father is sitting inside with the rest of the guest."

Serena looked at Rufus. " I always wanted to know my father but not anymore. For me right now, he just a guy who shared the same DNA as me. He hasn't done anything as my father. You're done more for me than he is. You're more my father than he is."

" I used to wanted you to be my daughter in law. But since that is not going to happen, I think I just have to settle for you to be my daughter." Rufus smiled and gave Serena a little peck. Serena also smiled, and tightens her grip on Rufus's hand.

Then, they heard the wedding march played inside the church. They smiled at each other as the church's door opened. Serena immediately spotted her groom stood up in front of the reverend. He smiled handsomely at her. She also smiled. His smile is always brings courage to her. Without hesitation, she took a step with Rufus who was holding her hand.

Rufus handed her hand to Nate. " She's my daughter. You have to make her happy, Nate."

Nate smiled at him. " I will. I promise you, Rufus."

Rufus smiled at him. " I believe you." Then, he walked to sit next to Lily at first line of the bench.

Nate and Serena just looked at each other for a moment. His bride. Her groom. Without realizing it, they moved closer to each other and kissed. Then, they heard the reverend cleared his throat. They pulled away and looked at the reverend.

" Just focus on getting married first." The reverend said. The whole church is laughed for a while.

" Into this holy union Nathaniel Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." The church is silent.

" Let's begin Nathaniel Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen's wedding. Nathaniel and Serena's best friend have some poem that reflects on the couples. Blair?"

Blair stepped in the podium. " Love has such a great way of growing. Often by leaps and bounds lovers say. Loving hearts have a way of knowing. When to decide on a Wedding Day. So Leap year is really quite fitting. Extra special to happen this way. Leaping hearts fluttering and flitting. With joy heading to a Wedding Day. Love does not tell time by a clock face. Calendar neither holds any sway. Love moves on at hearts very own pace. So do two hearts chose a Wedding Day. Enjoy all the moments that will come. There's not really much more I need say. Two hearts are rejoicing in one home. Having heart-picked their own Wedding Day. Love is Everything."

" Charles?"

Now it's Chuck's turn to step on the podium. " How wonderful to win your heart with a smile. How wonderful to kiss your lips with hopeful. How wonderful to get your heart with love. How wonderful to see your soul in me. How wonderful to laugh with your sweet words. How wonderful to hold you tight and kiss gently. How wonderful to fly with you to the dream land. How wonderful to drive you through the mountain valleys. How wonderful to be with you within four walls. How wonderful to give you what you look for. How wonderful to hug you and keep you in my arms. How wonderful to wear our wedding rings on our wedding day. How wonderful to bind your love to last for ever."

" Now we hear the couple vows to each other." The reverend said.

Serena turned to Nate. " Nate, it took us a long time to get here. We even thought at times that we wouldn't. You know I had my doubts. And still, after all this years my heart still belong to you. For so long, I've tried to deny my love for you, to hide it, but it's too strong. No matter how hard I try, I couldn't stop loving you. I know our lives aren't going to be sunshine or roses from now on in, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep our love forever. You're always the guy who stood behind me through everything. And I wished I can do the same for you. I love you, Nate. Always have."

Nate smiled and stared at Serena. " Serena, you're not only my lover. You are my best friend. I'm standing here, and I still can't believe that finally you're going to be mine. I've dream of you for so long. My whole life. I've loved you since I can't remember when. I'm no Nate Archibald without loving Serena Van Der Woodsen. You're always be a part of me. I love you so much, Serena."

The reverend pronounced Serena and Nate to be husband and wife then they kissed again. They just silently looked at each other before they walked out from the church. They just felt so happy. Serena looked at Nate and felt no regret. She wasn't the marrying type. Actually she never thought about getting married. Blair spent her entire childhood dreaming of getting married but not her. But when she looked at Nate now, her husband, she felt never been happier. She felt complete now. Her and Nate. Together forever.

* * *

the end.


End file.
